


Forest of Talking Trees

by JensenAckles13



Series: One Part Insanity, Two Parts Chaos [6]
Category: Avengers, Frostiron - Fandom, Marvel, Norse Mythology
Genre: Alcoholism, But it's angsty, Ficlet, I might rewite this I don't know help, I'm not actually sure, Immortailiy, Immortal Tony, M/M, With a happyish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenAckles13/pseuds/JensenAckles13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been three hundred years since Loki had left.<br/>Three hundred long, lonely years.<br/>Three hundred and two since they’d built that house together in the forest, where they could spend their days without having to worry about everyone else trying to fuck their lives up.<br/>Three hundred and one since they’d gotten married and promised each other forever.<br/>Three hundred since Loki left.<br/>Two hundred and ninety nine since Tony created a serum that gave immortality and used it on himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forest of Talking Trees

**Forest of Talking Trees**

_“Absence from whom we love is worse than death, and frustrates_   
_hope severer than despair.”_   
_-William Cowper_

 

It had been three hundred years since Loki had left.  
Three hundred long, lonely years.  
Three hundred and two since they’d built that house together in the forest, where they could spend their days without having to worry about everyone else trying to fuck their lives up.  
Three hundred and one since they’d gotten married and promised each other forever.  
Three hundred since Loki left.  
Two hundred and ninety nine since Tony created a serum that gave immortality and used it on himself.

Loki didn’t know, of course; couldn’t know. He hadn’t stayed around long enough to find out.  
But it was too late for any of that.  
Too late for regret even as it ached dully in his chest.  
Tony was finding it harder to drink to the point of forgetting why he was drinking, but he still managed.  
He was doing just that when a familiar someone with eyes like broken shards of emerald appeared.  
Said emerald eyes widened and stared upon seeing him.

“Why are you here?” Tony asked, voice harsh but so, so tired.

“I…” Loki trailed off and began again. “I came to visit….I didn’t think you were…” _still alive._  
The god didn’t need to say it.  
Tony knew.  
He took another drink.

He laughed, harsh and bitter. “I didn’t think I would be either, don’t worry.” He held up the bottle in kudos before taking a long pull from it, relishing the burn as the whiskey slid down his throat.

“Anthony, I…you said you didn’t want it…this… _me…_ ” the god’s voice cracked. His eyes left Tony’s.

“Oh no,” Tony said, pointing a shaky finger at Loki. “ _No_ , I said I didn’t want immortality. I said I didn’t want to have to watch everyone I’ve ever come to love die. _You_ said I didn’t want you, _I_ said I did.”  
And Loki just looked so heartbroken then, so terribly sad that that familiar guilt washed up into Tony’s throat and choked him, but god, he didn’t want to say it; didn’t want to have to tell Loki that the only reason he’d made himself immortal was just in case Loki ever came home.

“You…oh, my Anthony, I…can you ever forgive me?” the god looked up with pleading eyes.

Tony laughed brokenly again. “Loki, I forgave you before you even came back.” His voice cracked. A tear rolled down his cheek. He took another drink.  
Loki’s eyes softened.  
He bit his lip.  
He took Tony’s hand and brought it to his lips.  
Tony closed his eyes.  
He took another drink.

“Please…look at me, Anthony.”

Tony looked at him.

“I-I’m so sorry. I thought…you said you didn’t want…I’m so, _so_ sorry….I….”  
What a terrible time for his silver tongue to betray him.  
Tony leaned in, pressed his lips gently to the god’s, felt the god respond in like; the kiss was slow, tentative, as if both of them had forgotten just what it’s like to _feel_.  
Tony sat back.  
He took another drink.  
Loki took the bottle from his hand and straddled his lap, pressing gentle, open mouthed kisses to every inch of skin he could find and Tony let him; let him feel him and let him kiss him and he felt the god and kissed him because it had been so long, too damn long, and he just wanted to get drunk off Loki, drink him in instead of the whiskey.

“Stay,” Tony whispered.

“I always will,” Loki murmured against Tony’s skin before capturing his lips again.

Outside, the wind rustled the trees that whispered about the lost king that had finally returned home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm...so is it alright?  
> I'm probably gonna rewrite and repost it when I'm not half asleep


End file.
